1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to direct broadcast satellite (DBS) and digital subscriber line (DSL) video services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes have more than one distribution network to delivery telephony and video services to its various rooms. A telephone distribution network within a home typically comprises twisted-pair copper lines which are connected to a telephony company network. A video distribution network within a home typically comprises coaxial cables which are connected to a cable television provider's network or a DBS dish.
A shortcoming of both DBS services and digital cable video services is that consumers are required to have a digital set-top box per television set. A shortcoming of DBS services, unlike cable television services, is a lack of providing real-time interactive services such as video-on-demand services.